GOOD vs EVIL: This is LAME
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: After being shot down over a small town, our heroes meet a brother and sister with a bizarre family, who are the targets of a mysterious new group of villains.
1. Strange new world, er city

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. Who those owners are is their own business.

G.O.O.D vs. EV.I.L #6

"This is L.A.M.E."

A special thanks to Cylon One for bringing up the Omnitrix thing, which helped me rewrite much of this story. Also, for the sake of the readers, I will be describing some of the new characters introduced within.

-----------

The sleek black jet known as _the Freedom_ flew across the clear blue skies. Ordinarily, the jet would be on its' way to some unknown location to aid the forces of light. But this time, it was on the run.

"Any sign of them?" Leo asked, his eyes not leaving the windshield in front of him.

"Check it, they're right behind us!" Jake Long shouted, pointing towards the large jet that loomed ominously behind them.

This particular jet was very similar to _the Freedom, _but was designed more for attack and stealth. Dubbed the _Oppression 1, _it could cut through the skies like a hot knife through butter, then incapacitate its' foe with a barrage of powerful weapons. Which was exactly why E.V.I.L. owned it.

"Man, I gotta hand it to that Plasmius, his guys do good work" Jack Spicer commented "this plane rocks!"

"Admire it later, Maverick" Magness replied "we have a job to do, remember?"

"Relax, I know exactly what I'm doing" Jack said "a couple of missiles and its' 'so long heroes.'"

Jack pushed the "fire" button and unleashed a duo of missiles towards _the Freedom._

Leo's skillful maneuvering avoided one, and one of Danny's blasts took out the other.

"Looks like he took care of those missiles" Jack replied "unfortunately for him, this jet has other weapons. Hey Huntsman, how about giving our pals over there a little taste of our machine guns?"

The Huntsman manned the controls for the weapon. "A bit primitive, but effective nonetheless" he chuckled, before pushing the "fire" button.

A pair of machine guns emerged from underneath the jet and peppered the _Freedom _with a hail of bullets. Alarms began to blare loudly.

"We've lost the left engine" Leo said "there's no way we can avoid them without it. I'm going to use our remaining power to take us down."

"This thing is equipped with parachutes, right?" Ron Stoppable asked nervously.

"If we parachute out, they'll just shoot us" Jake said "Danny's like, maybe the only one who could fight the jet, but they're probably prepared for that."

Danny nodded his head "I think we need to escape and regroup."

"Permission to wet myself?" Ron asked.

"Dude, we have a bathroom" Danny replied.

-----

Back in _Oppression 1, _the villains were celebrating their successful run.

"Now that we've got those good guys on the run, it's time to take 'em down" Jack said.

"Actually, looks like they're doing that for us" Magness said, pointing to the jet that was now heading towards the ground. "Follow them down."

"You got it"

-----

Back in the Freedom, the heroes noticed the black jet following them.

"Man, those dudes are still following us!" Jake said "we need a way to dodge 'em."

Leo looked down and saw a forest below "hang on everyone, "I'm taking us down here" he said "if we're lucky, their jet can't land there."

"Can ours?" Ron asked.

"No, but we don't have a choice" Leo replied, pushing the throttle so the jet angled down towards the trees.

"Hey, he's trying to lose us in the forest!" Jack exclaimed.

"Follow him. If we lose them, Vilgax will have our heads" Magness ordered.

"I don't know if the jet can handle…"

"Just do it!"

Jack shrugged and dived downward. Leo stood at the throttle as the jet went down…down…down…and disappeared behind the row of trees. Jack followed, but pulled up at the last minute.

"What are you doing?" Magness shouted.

"I lost my nerve, OK?" Jack replied angrily "it's cool, I'll just shoot a bunch of missiles in there and create one huge bonfire."

"And you may blow them up in the process!" she replied "land this thing, we'll find them on foot."

"Whatever you say Miss bossy" Jack said, flying off towards the horizon.

-----

Meanwhile, back in the forest, the heroes had gotten out of _the Freedom, _and were surveying its' damage.

"The engine's really shot up, and there are a bunch of holes in the fuselage" Leo said "we're not going to be using this thing for awhile."

"I can just go Upgrade and repair this thing no problem" Ben Tennyson proudly proclaimed.

"In case you forgot, that's why we're in this predicament in the first place" Gwen replied "cause the bad guys are trying to get your Omnitrix. If you use it, they'll track us down no problem. Plus, what if you turn back to normal while we're up in the air?"

"Why can't you ever offer a solution instead of a list of problems?" Ben asked.

I would, but I doubt your pea brain could comprehend it!" Gwen shouted back.

"My brain's not small"

"Well it certainly isn't big!"

"You're ugly!"

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, both of you knock it off!" Danny said, interjecting in between them and holding the cousins an arm's length apart. "Save your little family arguments for when we get out of here."

"Well that won't be until I can find a way to fix the jet" Leo said "I'll call Donny and have him come over here, but in the meantime, I guess we're staying here. Ben, you Gwen and Ron go into town and get us some supplies."

Gwen was obviously not happy with the idea, but she didn't protest and instead joined her cousin as they headed off.

They emerged from the woods to find themselves in a quaint looking city, looking as average as one would expect.

"Okay, there has to be a supermarket around here somewhere" Gwen said "we should look for that first."

"Good, maybe we can pick up some 'Sumo Slammer' cereal while we're there" Ben replied, "I haven't eaten in a while."

"Could you be serious?" Gwen asked "we're stuck in a city in the middle of nowhere, we have little food or water, and no place to stay. Not to mention that a group of super villains are tailing us!"

"Calm down" Ben said "everything always turns out OK for us."

"Yeah, well…" Gwen replied "right now we have a job to do. Come on, maybe we can ask one of the locals for help. But don't do anything that would draw attention to yourself. Like going alien" she added, glaring at Ben.

"Whatever you say" Ben replied.

As they headed down the street to locate someone to talk to, they were noticed by a pair of tweens. The older of the two, a girl, had long orange hair and wore a yellow tank-top, blue jeans, green sandals, and a green, white & red striped belt.

The shorter of the two also had orange hair, with a small cowlick, and wore a red T-shirt with a black stripe running horizontally across the front and back and fringed with white stripes. The ends of his cuffs & collar were also colored likewise. He also wore green shorts, black shoes and white socks.

"Hey look Todd, new kids" Riley Daring said, pointing to Gwen and the others "let's go introduce ourselves."

"I dunno Riley" Todd replied "mom said we shouldn't talk to strangers."

"But if we introduce ourselves, they won't be strangers, now will they?" Riley asked.

"Okay, I hardly listen to mom anyway" Todd replied and the two siblings approached the heroes.

"Hi, I'm Riley Daring and this is my brother Todd" Riley began "you three must be new here."

"Yes, I'm Gwen Tennyson, and this is my cousin Ben and our friend Ron Stoppable" Gwen explained, shaking Riley's hand.

"Cool name dude" Todd said "it's one of those practical joke names like 'I.P Freely.' That one's my favorite."

"Yeah thanks" Ron replied, slightly miffed.

"So what bring you guys to Pleasant Hills?" Riley asked.

"Oh, um, our…car broke down outside of town and our…dad sent us here to pick up some supplies" Gwen lied.

"So if your parents are here, where are they?" Todd asked accusingly.

"It's just our dad, and he's working on getting a tow truck for the car" Ben explained.

"That's right" Ron added "yup, that's exactly what happened. We are definitely not a team of heroes who crash landed right outside your city."

Gwen slapped her hand to her forehead in disbelief. "You'll have to excuse Ron" she said, "he loves to be funny. Don't you?" she asked, glaring angrily at him.

"Yeah, that was just a joke. The Ron man loves to tell jokes and say funny things, heh heh"

"So where are you staying?" Riley asked.

"Well, we don't really have a place yet…" Gwen began.

"That's awful!" Riley exclaimed "here you are, guests in a new town, and you've got nowhere to stay." Just then, an idea popped into her head "I know, you can stay with my family!"

Todd pulled his sister aside "uh Riley, are you sure that's a good idea? I don't think mom will like that very much. Plus, we don't know much about these guys. They could be just waiting for us to let down our guard, and then bam! our kidneys are gone!"

"Why would they steal our kidneys?" Riley asked, quite confused "never mind, look at them, they're obviously harmless. And mom won't mind, she'll be happy that we're being charitable."

"Okay, but if we wake up tomorrow with no kidneys, don't say I didn't warn ya" Todd replied.

Riley shot her brother a dirty look, then turned towards Gwen. "So what do you say?"

------------------

In the next chapter, our heroes accept Riley's offer, and discover just how bizarre the family truly is. Also, Riley finds herself crushing on one of our heroes (which one could it be?), much to his annoyance.


	2. Meet the Darings

Gwen looked at both Ben and Ron. They said nothing, but she hoped they were thinking the same thing as her.

"Okay, why not" Gwen replied "but we need to talk it over with our dad first, if you don't mind."

"Of course" Riley said "you let me know what he says."

And the three rushed off like they were on fire.

-----

They arrived back in the forest clearing, making their way to their assembled teammates. Jake was the first to notice them.

"You're back quick" he said "and where's the stuff you were supposed to get?"

"Not now, we've got news for Leo" Gwen said "it's pretty important."

Leo made his way over to them "You have something you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

So Gwen explained about meeting Riley and her offer.

"And I was just wondering what you think we should do, on account of, well, you know, they may not accept a giant turtle."

Leo nodded "well, if the girl is offering you sanctuary, I think you should take it. You need a place to rest and it could help keep E.V.I.L off our back."

"But what about you?" Gwen asked "I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here all alone."

"I'll be fine" Leo said "and besides, I may be closer than you think. Accept the girl's offer and hopefully, by tomorrow, we'll be gone from here."

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked.

"Yes, go ahead" Leo replied.

"Okay, if you say so" Danny added. So they turned and left, heading back towards the city.

-----

A few minutes later, the whole group re-emerged and met up with Todd & Riley.

"My dad said it was okay" Gwen said "but he's going to be spending a lot of time with the truck, so he won't be able to accompany us."

"That's a little weird" Riley said.

"Well, I'm sure there's no crime here or anything to worry about" Gwen said, hoping to change the subject. "Oh, I almost forgot, we're bringing a few friends with us. Meet Jake Long, and Danny Fenton."

As Gwen stepped out of the way to introduce them, Riley's eyes fell on the one called Danny. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat and her breath became shallow. He wasn't handsome, like Johnny Hitswell, but there was something about him that made her crazy.

"H-h-hi" Riley stammered, extending her hand out.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Danny said, shaking it in response. Riley simply fainted.

-----

Several minutes later, Riley & Todd led their new friends towards a simple looking white house with a red roof and red window coverings.

"Quaint place you got here" Ron said "It doesn't exactly scream 'hotel' though."

"We like it" Riley said "now before you go in, I should warn you about our parents. They can be a little weird."

"Little doesn't describe it, they're freak city!" Todd said, noticing Riley was giving him a dirty look "well they are!"

"Mom, we're home!" Riley called as she opened the door. Suddenly a woman flipped out of the living room and landed in front of her.

She was a very attractive blonde, who couldn't have been more than twenty or thirty. She wore a skintight gray suit with matching boots and gloves, each with thin vertical white stripes on them. A gray belt hung off her shapely hips.

"Hello kids" Agent K said, "how was your day at school? Oh, I see you've brought home some little friends."

"Yeah mom, these are some kids we met in town" Riley explained "they're new here and their car broke down and they don't have anywhere to stay and I told them they could sleep here" she said in as much breath as she could muster.

"Oh really?" K said, eyeing the gang "well, they seem like a normal bunch to me. But perhaps that what they want us to think." She quickly jumped in front of Ron "what's your name?" she asked.

"Ron Stoppable, ma'am" he replied, rather nervous.

"Hmm sounds made up" K said "how do I know you're not one of Dr. Scorpius' flunkies?"

"Mom, they don't work for Dr. Scorpius" Riley said "they've never even heard of him. So can they please stay, please?"

"I don't know" K said "let's see what your father says."

"Somebody call me?" a voice asked.

It belonged to a portly, middle-aged man clad in a white jumpsuit with a huge collar and decorated with red stripes across the arms and blue, star-filled stripes running up and down the front and back. Black boots and a belt completed the ensemble.

"Dear, Riley told these kids she met they could spend the night here" K said.

"Sweet!" Dick exclaimed happily "this will give me a chance to use my new monogrammed hotel towels!"

"Those aren't yours dear, you stole them from that hotel we stayed in two months ago" K said.

"Well it was their own fault" Dick replied "if they didn't want people diving in the shallow end of the pool, they should have put up a sign."

"They did dad" Todd said "you ignored it."

"I'm still keeping the towels" Dick replied.

"I think it's very nice of you to offer to help those people Riley" K said.

"Well you know me mom, I love to be charitable and helpful" Riley replied modestly.

"Plus she's hot for one of them" Todd added.

"Todd!"

"What? You are, aren't you?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to phrase it like that" Riley replied.

"Ah, my little girl has a crush does she?" K asked "just tell me which of the boys it is and I'll download his file for you."

"Umm, we can hear everything you're saying" Danny replied.

"Oh, so you can" K said "well then, there's a spare room upstairs, but it may only fit a few of you. Some of you will have to bunk with Todd and Riley."

"I call Todd" Ben said.

"I'll go with Riley" Gwen said "I kind of like her, she reminds me of myself."

"There's a scary thought; two of you" Ben added.

Gwen ignored her urge to strangle her cousin and walked off.

-----

The next morning, Danny & Jake got up first and gathered at the Daring family dinner table.

"Hope you all slept well" Dick said "cause now it's time for the Dick Daring continental breakfast special. Tah-dah!" he exclaimed, placing down a box of cereal and some burnt toast.

"You call this a continental breakfast?" Jake asked.

"This was all I could get on such short notice" Dick explained "and it's best you not ask about the eggs."

Jake shuddered and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Then he turned to Danny "so, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, considering the crazy vibe of this place" Danny replied "Riley sounds kind of like Sam, and the mom sounds like my mom, if she talked with a British accent."

"And how you dealing with the whole, 'Riley crushing on you' thing?" Jake asked.

"That I could do without" Danny said "do you know she tried to 'accidentally' go into the bathroom while I was in there? I have enough romantic problems as is. I'm just going to talk to her and explain the situation."

"Hope that works buddy" Jake replied. Then the remainder of the crew came down the stairs. Riley was holding Rufus.

"Aren't you a cute little rodent?" she asked in an annoying 'baby-talk' voice "yes you are, yes you are."

Then she noticed Danny at the table, clad in only pajamas. "Hi Danny, hey did you know that fruit flies only live for one day? Pretty interesting huh?"

Todd sighed and sat down, with Ben sitting beside him. Gwen took a seat next to Riley and they ate.

"Are you planning to bring your new friends to school?" K asked.

"School? This is supposed to be my vacation!" Ben whined.

"You could use a little school" Gwen replied "I for one, would be glad to go."

"That's why you're a geek."

"Say that to my face!"

"I would, but it's too ugly"

"Man, they fight like me and Riley" Todd commented to Ron.

"Try being in a car with them" Ron said "I usually try to drown them out by thinking about Bueno Nacho. Mmmm, a grande size chimerito."

-----

Unknown to our heroes, the forces of E.V.I.L were hot on their trail.

"'Welcome to Pleasant Hills'" Jack read off the large sign "sounds like one of those gated retirement communities."

"All I know is that this is where those heroes went down" Magness said "so keep an eye out for them."

"They should stick out like a sore thumb in a place like this" Weather Vane added.

"And if they don't, I'm sure Vilgax won't mind if we tear the place apart" Magness replied.

-----

Several feet away, several more evildoers were also plotting, but they had a different set of targets.

"The children should be attending school as this very moment" a Germanic voice said "you know vat to do."

"We shall not fail you sir."

------------

In the next chapter, the mystery group makes it move, and our heroes learn there's more to their new friends then they thought.


	3. School's out

And so it was that later in the day, Ben & Gwen accompanied their new friends to their place of education.

"George Stapler Middle School" Gwen said, reading the sign "That's a, very unique name."

"It's Todd's fault" Riley explained.

"Oh come on, like I'm supposed to remember the name of that guy, with the powdered wig, who chopped down that tree" Todd shouted back "It's hard".

"This is going to be one very interesting school day" Gwen commented.

"Man, I wish I had stayed home with the other guys" Ben said "They get to help that stuntman guy."

-----

Back at the Daring household, Dick was putting the other three to work on his rocket bathtub.

"I don't mean to complain, but I don't think strapping rockets to a bathtub is very safe" Danny said.

"That's why you're not a stuntman" Dick replied "Besides, I've only crashed a total of ten times."

"How many times have you used this thing?" Ron asked.

"Four."

-----

Back at school, things were going on as usual. Riley had found her best friends, Abby & Tasumi and brought Gwen over to meet them. Abby was African-American and always wore a pink tank top and rainbow pants. Tasumi was from Japan and was never seen without a white bodysuit and gloves and her pink armor which included her collar and shoulders, boots, wristbands and a helmet with a white stripe down the front and a visor. What was visible of her hair from underneath the helmet was blue.

"Girls, this is Gwen" Riley said "She and some of her friends are staying at my house until their car can be repaired. Gwen these are my two best girlfriends, Abby & Tasumi."

"Nice to meet you both" Gwen said shaking their hands "So, what's up with the armor?" she asked Tasumi.

"I need it in case Gamazor attacks again" she replied.

"Okay" Gwen replied "Um, I think I'm just going to hang out over there for a while" she said, before dashing off.

The school day was pretty boring after that, but it was about to get much more eventful during a fire drill…

"Oh boy, fire drill!" Todd shouted when he heard the bell, blasting from his seat like a rocket.

"Todd, get back here!" Riley exclaimed to Todd "You're not obeying the proper safety rules!" When he didn't return, she sighed "That brother of mine is going to get himself in trouble one of these days."

-----

Todd happily ran out of school and started playing on the grass.

"I don't know why they just don't have school outside" Todd said "Then we wouldn't have to learn anything."

He was so busy playing he didn't notice when somebody locked the doors to the school.

He also didn't notice when said person snuck up behind him until he was grabbed.

"I got the kid, let's get out of here" the guy said.

"What about the girl?" his partner asked.

"We can snatch her later" the first guy replied "Right now we need to get the kid back before anybody finds out what's going on."

-----

Back inside the school, people were figuring out that something was definitely wrong.

"Why are the doors locked?" Riley asked "This is making less and less sense."

"I'm beginning to think that this fire drill may have been set deliberately" Gwen whispered to Ben "But why?"

"That's what I'm going to find out" Ben replied "I'll be right back."

Making sure no one was watching, he snuck into the bathroom and activated the Omnitrix. "A little Fourarms will bust that door wide open" he said. But when he slammed down the faceplate, he found himself with the wrong transformation. "XLR8? Ah man, this stupid thing! Oh well, I guess this'll have to do."

Using his super speed, he zoomed out the back door of the school, breaking it open in the process. Then he zoomed around the front, where he noticed the two goons trying to make off with Todd.

The one holding Todd was somewhat muscular and wore a black bodysuit with yellow gloves, trunks, boots, cowl, and shoulders with an "H" inside a hexagon on his chest. The same insignia also served as his belt buckle.

The other was puny, with a long orange mustache. He wore a light blue jacket with brown straps around the arms, a black shirt, blue pants with gray kneepads, a blue motorcycle helmet with yellow spikes running from the front to the back, blue shoulder pads, and a light brown belt with holsters, gloves, and boots with spurs. His holsters carried two laser pistols.

"Drop the boy" XLR8 said.

The two villains stopped to look at him. "I didn't know it was Halloween" Private H.I.V.E said mockingly "Sam, take care of this loser."

"With pleasure" Opichious Sam replied, grabbing his blasters "I'm-a gonna blast you into smithereenies!" he said. But of course, XLR8 proved to be too fast for the outlaw's blasts.

"Get him!"

"I'm trying ta! The polecat's too fast!"

XLR8 slammed his tail into Sam, knocking him down. Private H.I.V.E released his grip on Todd and pulled out a yellow shield with the "H" insignia.

"No weird alien is going to get the best of me!" he said, attempting to hit his foe with the shield. But it was a useless effort.

"Too slow. Ooh, try again. Almost got me that time" XLR8 said, mocking his foe's exertions. After the private shot out with his shield again, it ended up embedded in the dirt.

"Perfect" XLR8 replied. He knocked Private H.I.V.E over, and then grabbed both him and Sam. "You two are going to take a little trip, far away from here" he said. In minutes, he had deposited both villains in the middle of town, and then rushed back to the school.

"You're safe now, little boy" he said.

"Wow, a real live alien!" Todd exclaimed "Wait until I show you to all my friends!"

"Sorry kid, but I've gotta run" XLR8 replied, zooming off towards the back of the school.

"Wait! Come back!" Todd yelled, chasing after him, "Show me your spaceship and your disintegrator ray!"

-----

Eventually things were restored to normal and everyone returned to their normal classes. Todd spied his sister in the halls and caught up to her.

"Riley, you won't believe it!" he exclaimed "Okay, so these two guys tried to grab me, but then this alien showed up and beat em up! He was all like 'whaaa' and 'zap' and 'pow' and…"

"You're right, I don't believe it" Riley said "Have you been eating sugar again?"

"Yes, but I swear I'm not lying!" Todd replied.

Just then, Ben rejoined the group. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, trying to seem casual.

"Ben, it was so cool, I met an alien!" Todd said, "Riley doesn't believe me."

"That's because aliens don't exist" Riley said "Right Gwen?"

"Right" Gwen replied nervously "There are definitely no such things as aliens. Oh, look at the time, we'd better be getting back to class" and she dragged Ben off along with her "What happened out there?"

"Two guys tried to kidnap Todd, so I went XRL8 and took care of them" Ben explained "And they weren't anybody from E.V.I.L. either. They were two villains I've never seen before."

"That's not good" Gwen replied "But why would anyone want to kidnap Todd?"

"His mom _is_ a spy" Ben pointed out.

"Maybe" Gwen said "I'll talk to Riley and see if I can't get anything out of her. You keep an eye on Todd."

"I was planning to do that anyway" Ben replied.

-----

Elsewhere, Private H.I.V.E and Sam were reporting back to their mysterious leader.

"We're sorry we failed you sir, but it wasn't our fault" Private H.I.V.E explained.

Sam nodded "This lizard-y thing came out of nowhere and bushwhacked us."

"I think it was some kind of alien" Private H.I.V.E added.

"Did you say alien?" a female voice asked.

The person the voice belonged to was a girl who didn't appear to be any older than a teenager. She wore a pink jacket with purple cuffs and heart designs on the sleeves, purple tights and shoes. Her hair was long and white as snow, and her eyes had pink irises. (Points off if you don't know who this is).

"Describe it to me" she said.

"Well, it was moving kind of fast" Private H.I.V.E began "but it was blue, and had a tail like a lizard. And a weird shaped head."

_That sounds like…_Charmcaster thought _but he can't be here! Can he? _

"Do you know of this alien, Charmcaster?" the Germanic voice asked.

"I'm afraid I do" she replied "And if he's protecting the boy, grabbing him will be slightly more difficult."

"Then perhaps ve should focus on the girl instead" the voice said "If ve have her, ve can get the boy soon after. Provided this alien does not interfere."

"I'll handle him if he does, sir" Charmcaster replied, her eyes narrowing "I have a score to settle with him."

-----

Unknown to the villains, their job was just about to become much easier. Ben transforming into XRL8 had not gone unnoticed. E.V.I.L had been supplied with a device that could pick up the Omnitrix's energy signature. And they were closing in on the school…

And speaking of the school, it was lunchtime and Ben & Gwen had chosen to sit with the sibling that represented their respective interests.

"Gwen, do you think Danny likes me?" Riley asked.

Gwen almost choked on her sandwich "Come again?" she asked.

"Your friend Danny" Riley said "I really like him, and I was wondering if you knew if he liked me back."

"I'm not really sure…" Gwen began "see, Danny is a very unique person and…"

"He's really cute too" Riley began "I think that's what I like about him. He's a like a little puppy or kitten or something. Plus he's way older than I am."

"I'll be sure to let him know that" Gwen replied "So, anything special about your brother?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Todd? Nope, he's pretty average" Riley said "and he's always bugging me."

"Ben's the same way" Gwen said "You think they'd learn to listen to reason once in a while."

"I hear that" Riley replied.

Meanwhile, over at another table, Todd was still talking about his encounter with the "alien."

"Man Ben, I wish you had been there to see the alien" Todd said "He was great"

"Yeah, it's too bad I missed that" Ben said, "So Todd, any idea why those goons were trying to grab ya?"

"Nope, I don't really have anything special that someone would want" Todd said "Except for maybe, this." He produced a green cell phone from his pocket. It had the words "Fleem Tel" written across the bottom and had a yellow "F" inside a red circle on the outside.

"I got this phone from this company called FleemCo" Todd explained "I can use it to replace anybody I want with anybody, or anything, better. Yup, this little thing's pretty powerful. Riley has one too. But enough about that, let's talk more about the alien."

"First I need to go talk to Gwen" Ben said. But before he could get up from his seat, the cafeteria doors blew open. And standing in the doorway was a familiar quartet of baddies.

_Oh man, not now! _Ben thought.

Jack scanned the cafeteria until he spotted Ben. "There's the alien kid!" he shouted.

"Then he's ours" Magness replied as the villains advanced toward them. Suddenly a nerdy kid in a green flannel shirt with high yellow pants, a blue bowtie and black shoes and glasses came up to them.

"Um excuse me weird persons, but we're trying to have lunch here" Sheldon said "Could you maybe come back another time and…whoa!" Magness simply heaved the little geek into the nearest trash bin.

"Ooh, the pain."

"Gwen, get Todd & Riley to safety" Ben replied "I'll handle these guys."

"Is he serious?" Riley asked, moments before Gwen grabbed her by the hand and rushed from the room.

"Very serious" Gwen replied.

"Okay losers, you want my Omnitrix? Then come and get it!" Ben said. Within moments, he had transformed into Cannonbolt.

"I'd like to see you hurt me now" he said proudly.

"You forget, kid" Magness replied "Your powers wear off eventually. All we need to do is keep you busy."

"Then go ahead!" Cannonbolt replied. He rolled himself into a ball and knocked over the bad guys. After they recovered, they gave chase.

_Need to lure them out of the school _Ben thought, as he directed himself out the doors.

-----

Back on the streets, Gwen had led Todd & Riley out of the now panicked school and was running down the street with them in tow.

"What's going on here?" Riley asked "Why did those weird guys attack our school?"

"Are they aliens too?" Todd asked.

"Look it's all very difficult for me to explain" Gwen said "I'll fill you in on the way back to your house. But first…" and she produced her radio.

-----

Back at the Daring house, Danny picked up Gwen's signal. "What's up?" he asked.

"E.V.I.L found Ben" Gwen explained "He's at the middle school. Get here ASAP."

"I'm on it" Danny said, "Hey, Jake, Ron, Ben's in trouble."

"Let's do this" Jake said "I'm tired of working on this stupid rocket bathtub."

"I'll sit this one out" Ron said.

"Suit yourself. I'm going ghost!"

"Dragon up!"

The two heroes transformed and zoomed out of the garage, just as Dick returned. "Hey where'd your two friends go?" he asked "And why is there a hole in my garage?"

"Um… so how's the rocket tub coming?" Ron asked.

"Great!" Dick replied "And since your pals aren't here, it'll be just you and me for the maiden voyage, Rob."

"It's Ron actually, and I'll have to pass. I have an allergic reaction to death."

"Nonsense, it's perfectly safe" Dick said "But I will need you to sign this waiver first."

-----

Back on the streets, Gwen explained everything to the two Daring siblings.

"So Ben was the alien the whole time" Todd said "I can't believe I never figured it out!"

"I can't believe all of this is happening" Riley said "Heroes, villains, aliens, this is way weirder than what usually happens around here."

"And it gets worse" Gwen said "I'm afraid there may be some other villains loose who are plotting to kidnap Todd."

"What?!" Riley asked "Why?"

"I'm not sure" Gwen said "So it's imperative that he stay with us until we can…Todd? Todd?"

"Oh great, he ran off!" Riley said "He probably went back to the school to see your alien cousin."

"Well, hopefully Ben or the others will be able to protect him" Gwen said "Right now we should get back to your house."

"Agreed" Riley replied "Say, is it me, or is that van following us?"

"Which one?"

"The gray one with the weird skull insignia on the side."

As soon as Riley said those words, the van pulled up alongside the girls. From it emerged two men.

One wore a patchwork costume of gray and brown, with a full-face cowl that was gray on the right and brown on the left, had "X" eyes and featured a ruffled collar.

The other was slightly paunchy and wore pink tights and a leotard with a black "X" in a circle on the chest, red boots, gloves, belt and hood and a gray bodyshirt.

Ragdoll wrapped his extremely agile limbs around Riley, while X grabbed Gwen by the collar of her shirt.

"Put me down!" Gwen shouted "I'm warning you, I know karate!"

"Bring the yappy girl with us" Ragdoll ordered, as he went back inside with Riley.

"Who are you calling yappy, you circus freak?" Gwen asked. Both girls were roughly thrown inside the van.

"What's the meaning of this?" Riley asked "Who are you, and why did you kidnap us?"

"I'll ask the questions around here, little girl" the Germanic voice replied "Und vat I vant to know are the directions to your house."

-------------

In the next chapter, the mystery villains attack the Daring house, and the leader reveals himself as an old face from K's past. Meanwhile Ben and the others fight off E.V.I.L and must hurry to save Riley & Gwen from certain doom.


	4. Meet the dumb breed of evil

(My original draft of this story had Gwen being immobilized during the kidnapping and later joining her friends during the rescue assault as Lucky Girl. Also, E.V.I.L didn't attack the school, but rather went straight to the Daring house, where they met L.A.M.E and entered into a shaky alliance with them (resulting in the latter double-crossing the former)).

Meanwhile, at the aforementioned Daring home, K was working on dinner.

"Just set this turkey to a crisp 450 degrees" she said "and it should be ready in no time."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "If that's one of those accursed salesmen, he's going to regret coming to my door" K replied, as she made her way to the door.

Suddenly, it burst open and a handful of oddly costumed villains entered the room.

Besides Charmcaster, Ragdoll & X, the group also included a man in a pink jacket with thick sleeves and an inverted "V" cut into the waist, black fingerless gloves, boots and tights and gray goggles with blue lenses.

Also, a man with a yellow bodyshirt, with a red collar and stripe extending vertically from the front and back, meeting in a red circle on the right breast. He also wore red gloves with yellow circles on the back, tights with 2 yellow bands encircling the right leg and boots with yellow front. His hair was a spiky mix of red and yellow.

"So, Dr. Scorpius's forces have tracked me down, have they?" K asked "well bring it on" and she pulled a large laser rifle from her ever present bodysuit.

"Sorry to interrupt" came the German voice "but we were just dying to meet your son und…agent K!"

"Dr. Phibes!" K exclaimed.

The man in question was ugly and wore a yellow jacket with black stripes going down each arm, light brown pants, black glasses (with clear yellow lenses), boots, a glove on his right hand, and a belt with a black "P" in the yellow buckle. His hair was a lighter shade of yellow and unkempt. In place of his left hand was a metal cylinder.

"I thought you died in the Pacific. Oh well, I can easily rectify that" and she aimed her weapon.

"I vouldn't do that if I vere you" Phibes said, "not unless you vish for the girl to come to bodily harm."

He moved aside to reveal a bound Riley, with one of Opichious Sam's lasers pointed at her head.

"Riley!" K exclaimed in surprise.

"You vill allow my associates to restrain you, or the girl gets an extra hole in her head" Phibes said.

K sighed and tossed down her gun "you win this time" she said "but I hope you don't think you can hold me."

Charmcaster pulled a length of rope from her satchel and got behind K. "This is magic rope, so none of your little spy tricks will help you escape" she said, as she cruelly twisted K's hands behind her and began to bind them.

"Vat luck I am having today" Phibes said happily "I simply came here to help my plan for world domination, and I end up meeting an old foe. Somebody is smiling upon me today, ja?"

"You won't get away with this!" K said, wincing as Charmcaster tightened the ropes.

"Oh really?" Phibes, "und just who exactly is going to stop me?"

-----

Unknown to Phibes, the ones who could stop him were currently on their way to the school, as Ben faced off against the E.V.I.L members. Huntsman blasted him with his staff, but the energy beams simply ricocheted off Cannonbolt's thick shell.

"I don't know why you losers just don't give up" Cannonbolt said "you don't have anything that can hurt me."

"Let's see how you like a little cold" Weather Vane said "or in this case, a blizzard!"

The evil villainess let loose with a powerful downpour of snow, but it had little effect on the alien.

"Hello, I have really thick skin" Cannonbolt replied "a little cold isn't going to hurt me."

"He's right Vane" Magness said "see he's like a turtle. He's only vulnerable when he's on his back."

"In that case" Weather Vane said, "perhaps this would be more effective!"

She conjured up a powerful tornado and sent it right at Cannonbolt. He retracted into a ball, but was simply picked up by the powerful winds and bounced around.

"Whoa! Hey, somebody stop this crazy thing!" Cannonbolt shouted. After WV dissolved the tornado, Cannonbolt got out of his shell, but began to sway dizzily.

"Oooh, that was worse than the time I rode the Tilt-a-whirl at the carnival" Cannonbolt said. The combination of dizziness and his immense weight caused him to land on his back, flailing his tiny appendages.

"See, just like a turtle" Magness replied "and now it's time to make soup out of him."

"Not literally right?" Jack asked "cause he's a kid and I may be a villain, but I'm not down with cannibalism."

"Just shut up and get ready" Magness said "he'll return to normal any minute now, and then…"

She was cut off when a powerful green blast landed mere inches from her. She looked towards the source and growled with anger when she saw Danny & Jake flying overhead.

"Hope we weren't late for the party" Danny said.

"I hate to miss a good party" Jake added "especially one where I can kick some booty."

"The only thing you'll be kicking is the bucket!" Weather Vane replied, quickly firing a blast of lightning at him.

"You'll have to do better that that" Jake said, flying forward to engage her.

"Oh, I intend too" WV said "let's see you fly in this" and she conjured up a powerful storm. The massive downpour of rain began to weigh down Jake's wings.

"Ahh man!" he shouted, moments before he began to drop to the ground. Suddenly, he became aware that he was no longer dropping, but floating. "What the?"

"Jeez buddy, lay off the snacks" Danny said, as he held onto his dragon bud.

"Thanks for the save my man."

"You're welcome, except I can't attack while I'm holding you."

"How unfortunate" Huntsman replied "because we can!" He blasted Danny with his staff, and suprisingly, it had an effect, sending both heroes crashing to the ground.

"Okay, that was new" Danny remarked.

"Your friend Plasmius tinkered with my staff" Huntsman explained "now it's designed to work on ghosts. Or half ghosts, in your case."

The other villains quickly surrounded the downed heroes.

"How fitting" Magness said "we get the Omnitrix, and wipe out several of our enemies all in the same day. Vilgax will be very pleased."

"Any last words?" WV asked.

"Just three" Danny said "cover your ears."

"What kind of lame last words are those?" Jack asked.

Danny simply smiled and let loose with the Ghostly Wail. He knew it zapped most of his power, but it was necessary in this case. The blast of energy blew the villains away. After they were gone, Danny collapsed and reverted to his human form.

"Man, I'm glad you only do that every once in a while" Jake replied.

"Me too" Danny weakly croaked.

Meanwhile, Ben had turned back to normal and went over to check on his teammate.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. You know that always takes a lot out of him."

"What now?"

"We pick up Ron & Gwen and blow this place" Jake said "I just hope Leo has the jet repaired."

"Man, that was so cool!" shouted a familiar young voice. Jake & Ben turned and saw…

"Todd!"

"Oh man, not only is my new friend an alien, but the others are a ghost and a dragon!" he exclaimed "wait until I tell everybody."

"Kid, I think we need to have a little talk about 'secret identities' with you" Jake said.

"Where are Gwen and Riley? I thought they were with you?" Ben asked.

"They went back to my house" Todd replied.

"Well at least they'll be safe there" Ben responded.

-----

But Ben had no idea how wrong he was. For, back at the Daring household, the tightly bound K, Riley, and Gwen were at the mercy of their one-handed captor.

"I am sure you are no doubt vondering vat I am doing here in this small town" Phibes asked K.

"Not really" K replied "you obviously want to steal the Fleem Tels, so you can use FleemCo's resources to replace the world's leaders with people loyal to you."

"Okay, so you figured out my evil plan" Phibes replied "but I am sure you are vondering vere I obtained my group of operatives."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"It's quite an interesting tale, actually" Phibes began "you see, somehow a tear vas opened between dimensions, allowing several denizens of said dimensions to travel here. While I vas recruiting local villains for my new group, I came across several of them, und the rest, as they say, is history."

"And just what do you and your band of goons plan to do with us?" K asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but rest assured, I have quite the punishment in mind for you" So saying, he left the three and walked away.

After he left, a frightened Riley turned to her mother. "How do you know that guy mom?"

K sighed "a long time ago, years before I became your mother, Phibes stole an experimental British submarine. I was sent in to retrieve it. I managed to do so, and blow up the atoll Phibes was using as his base. I presumed he perished in the blast; I guess I was wrong."

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, but I promise you I won't let him hurt you" K replied.

"What about me?" Gwen asked "being killed by a one-handed Germanic weirdo wasn't how I was hoping to spend my day!"

"Your friends are heroes, aren't they?" Riley asked "they can save us!"

"If they can get here in time" Gwen added.

-----

Meanwhile, the other heroes decided to head back to the forest to see how Leo was doing. They were greeted by Donatello, his purple masked brother.

"I see you brought a friend" Don said.

"Yeah this is Todd Daring" Ben explained "his family let us stay at their house."

"Well _the Freedom's _almost ready to go" Donny said "so if you guys can just get the others, we can get out of here."

"They're at Todd's house" Danny said "I can go get them."

"We'll all go" Leo said "we should thank them for the hospitality they showed while we were here."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jake asked.

"Your little friend doesn't seem to mind" Leo said "and I'd like to meet these people anyway"

"Mr. Turtle guy, let me just say that it has been way cool having you guys here. Without you I'd have to study or something."

"Glad we could help" Leo replied "lead the way back to your house."

-----

Meanwhile, back at the Daring house, Phibes approached his captives.

"My original plan vas to vait here until your 'son' arrived home und steal his phone. Instead, I've decided to leave, but not vithout taking a little souvenir."

So saying, he gestured to Riley, who was promptly grabbed by Toymaker & Private H.I.V.E.

"Mom, do something!" Riley yelled.

"Let her go Phibes, or you'll be sorry!" K warned.

"Don't vorry, I'll take good care of the girl. At least until ve get to the border. After that, vell…"

"If you kill her, I swear to you there will be nowhere on Earth you can hide!" K said.

"Tough words from a woman who vill not be alive much longer" Phibes replied "shut her up."

X tied a gag around K's mouth, and Charmcaster tied a similar one on Riley.

"So, I guess you'll be letting me go now" Gwen said, "after all, I'm of no use to your plans."

"You know sir, her cousin's alien watch could be far more useful towards your goals then these cell phones" Charmcaster said.

"Really?" Phibes asked.

Charmcaster nodded "if we take the girl, her cousin will come to rescue her, and then you can destroy him and take it for yourself."

Phibes held his chin in thought "can I still have my revenge on Agent K?"

"Of course."

"Okay, take the other girl too" Phibes ordered.

"This isn't about the Omnitrix at all Charmcaster" Gwen said as Ragdoll picked her up "you just want revenge on me and Ben, don't you?"

Charmcaster reached into her satchel and pulled out a handkerchief, then tied it around Gwen's mouth.

"Shh, we don't want to spoil the surprise, now do we?" she asked. Gwen replied with a spate of muffled curses.

As Phibes and the others headed for the door, he stopped Sam. "Sam, I need you to stay here and vait for the boy" he explained "ven he arrives, kill him und steal his phone, then eliminate Agent K. Und try and tape it, I'd like to vatch it later."

"Ya can count on me boss" Sam said. Phibes said nothing but simply walked out the door.

-----

Moments later, our heroes arrived at the Daring house. They were just in time to watch Dick & Ron pull up in the rocket powered bathtub.

"That was some ride, huh Rob?" Dick asked.

"I don't suppose you have an airsickness bag in this thing?" a queasy Ron asked.

"Throw up" Rufus added.

"In the back" Dick said. As Ron attended to business, Dick got out and noticed the collection of heroes.

"Where were you guys? I could've used you on the maiden flight."

"Sir, we need to talk" Leo said.

"Wow, nice turtle costume" Dick said, "it looks so lifelike."

"That's one of the things we need to talk about" Leo began

-----

Back in the house, Sam was searching around for a video camera.

"Where ya keep yer cameras?" he asked K, before remembering that she was gagged "oh yeah."

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of somebody approaching.

"That might be sonny boy" he said "ya can say goodbye ta him I, cause when I get done with him, there won't be nothing left but smithereenies."

Sam waited at the door, with one of his laser pistols drawn. Suddenly the door opened…

WHAM!

Sam groaned and fell down after the door slammed into him.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dick called as he entered the house "and wait until I tell you what's been going on."

It was then he noticed K tied and gagged on the floor. "Another one of your escape practices, eh? Well, I won't disturb you."

K began making furious muffled noises under the gag.

"What's that?" Dick asked "Timmy fell down a well? I'm coming Timmy!"

"I'll handle this dad" Todd said, pulling down the gag.

"They have Riley" K said, gasping for breath, "you've got to untie me, hurry!"

"What are you talking about, who's got Riley?" Todd asked, as he worked on untying his mom.

Leo used his katanas to slice through the ropes and K quickly explained everything.

"We've got no time to lose" Leo said, "Jake, Danny, find that van from the air and stop it. The rest of us will follow shortly."

"I'm coming too" K added.

"No offense ma'am, but we usually don't bring civilians on mission like this" Leo explained "it's too dangerous."

"And you listen to me" K said "that villain has my daughter as his prisoner, and will kill her once he reaches the border. I'm coming with you, end of discussion!"

"Very well" Leo said, "now, all we need is a vehicle of some kind."

"I believe I can help with that" K said.

"Hold on, I'm confused" Dick added "is Timmy in trouble or not?"

-------------

In the next chapter our heroes engage L.A.M.E in battle atop a moving van. And E.V.I.L makes another appearance, causing even more problems.


	5. Van fight

Meanwhile, back in the van, Charmacaster approached Gwen and pulled down the gag.

"You never seemed like a team player to me" Gwen said "how'd you end up with these yahoos?"

"When Dr. Phibes was out recruiting super villains, he located me and sprung me from juvie" Charmcaster explained "then he used his resources to comb the floor of the lake until he found my satchel. I owe him a lot. And how lucky it is that my first mission for him will also allow me to exact my revenge on you and your cousin for sending me to juvie in the first place. You don't know the indignities I had to suffer in there!"

"What's the matter?" Gwen asked mockingly "you didn't like showering with the other girls?"

WHAP!

Gwen could feel the stinging sensation of the slap lingering across her cheek.

"If I were you, I'd keep that smart mouth of yours shut" Charmcaster said "because once we have your cousin, we won't need you anymore. And I've had plenty of time to plan how to destroy you." So saying, she replaced the gag and walked off.

Phibes, meanwhile, was looking at his watch in frustration.

"Vere in the heck is Sam?" he asked, "how long can it take to kill a little boy und a secret agent?"

After he said that, he heard Riley begin to cry. "Oh, do not vorry little girl" he said "if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure your mother didn't die in any pain. Of course, I am lying, I'm sure her death vas quite painful, as yours vill be."

Riley just continued to cry, sure that the only mother she had ever known, was now dead.

-----

Unknown to her, however, Agent K was still very much alive and had just caught up to the van in C.A.R.

"There's the vehicle" C.A.R said in his stuffy British voice "should I disable the tires with a well place missile?"

"I'd rather you didn't" K replied "Riley's in there and I can't chance her getting hurt. Mr. Leo, I trust your men can disable the van safely?"

"Not to worry" Leo replied "those are three of the best I've got."

"This car so rocks!" Ron exclaimed "he's like the one from _Knight Rider."_

"That car wishes he could be as good as me" C.A.R replied.

Meanwhile, Danny, Jake, & Ben (transformed into Stinkfly) were flying close to the van.

"Okay dude, what's the plan for getting in there?" Jake said.

Danny went intangible "you guys just get on the roof and wait for my signal."

"You heard the ghost" Stinkfly replied, heading towards the roof of the van.

C.A.R also began inching closer to the van, which only served to make the driver suspicious.

"Uh, Dr. Phibes" agent #1 said, "you'd better take a look at this." He pushed a button, which brought down a viewscreen; on it he could see C.A.R and the others approaching.

"Agent K is still alive?" Phibes shouted "I should've know that fool Sam vould bungle the job. Don't just stand there you fools, blast her!"

The doors to the van opened and Charmcaster began tossing everything she could at C.A.R.

"We're being bombarded!" C.A.R shouted, trying to swerve to avoid the magic projectiles.

Back in the van, the now invisible Danny grabbed Riley & Gwen and headed to the roof. Unfortunately, his endeavors didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, something's trying to get away with the girls!" Ragdoll exclaimed.

"Vell go und get them back" Phibes ordered. Ragdoll and several others headed towards the roof. Danny meanwhile, set down both girls.

"Not to worry girls, you'll be safe up here" he said. Suddenly, a laser blast penetrated the air. Danny turned and saw Ragdoll, X, & Private H.I.V.E ready for a fight.

"Then again, I could be wrong."

-----

"Never fear, the calvary's here" Jake said, flying down towards the roof. He used his tail to knock Private H.I.V.E off the roof, but was quickly accosted by Ragdoll, who wrapped him in his powerful limbs.

"Hey man, I don't usually like to get this close to a guy" Jake said, as he struggled in the grip of the multi-jointed thief.

"Can the quips, you reptilian" Ragdoll said "X old man, eliminate this lizard for us."

"Of course" X said "for I, X the eliminator am the one who has made it his life's work to obtain the crest on Birdman's helmet. Ahh, the crest, it calls to me each night, as the sirens called the ancient sailors to their doom. For as I…"

X was interrupted when Danny delivered a punch that sent him sprawling off the roof.

"The cressst!" he could be heard to yell as he fell down.

"Okay, now that the peanut gallery's taken care of" Danny said, his hands glowing green "drop the dragon or it won't be just your costume they'll need to stitch back together."

"You wouldn't dare" Ragdoll said "there's no way you can blast me and not hit your friend."

"Don't need to" Danny said "I was just distracting you so Stinkfly could attack you from behind."

Ragdoll turned just as Stinkfly jammed his tail into his head. The double-jointed villain loosened his grip on Jake, who promptly flew off.

"Now you going down rubberband boy" Jake said. But before he could make a move, he was blasted from behind.

"Now what?" Danny asked, and was surprised to see the person from whom the blast had come.

It was the Huntsman.

"How did you get here?" Danny asked, quite surprised.

"We followed your friend's signal" he said, gesturing to Stinkfly. "And now the fun can really begin."

-----

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Ragdoll asked "I don't recall seeing you before."

Huntsman didn't have time to answer as both Weather Vane & Magness made their to the roof from the car Jack was driving alongside them van.

"Vane, if you would" Magness said.

WV generated a lightning bolt and blasted Ragdoll off the roof.

"Now that the riff-raff are taken care of" Magness said "get the fly. And dispose of the other two."

Huntsman fired his staff at Danny, but he simply went intangible. "Guess your staff isn't as great as you thought" he said "but I think I can get a lot of use out of it."

So saying, he quickly overshadowed the Huntsman. His first act was to use his staff to disable the car Jack was driving, sending it careening off the road.

"Huntsman, what do you think you're…?" WV began "wait, it's you, isn't it ghost boy?"

"No" Danny said, trying to sound like the Huntsman "it is just me, your old pal the Huntsman. Grr, I hate dragons and things."

Suddenly, a red blur came from nowhere and tackled him. "Blast me when my back is turned, will ya Huntspunk?" Jake asked "well I'm going to lay some dragon smackdown on your ugly butt."

"Dude it's me" Danny said "I overshadowed the Huntsman."

"Oh sorry bro" Jake said.

Meanwhile, Stinkfly had gone virtually unnoticed and used the opportunity to free Gwen.

"It's about time!" Gwen yelled angrily "and thanks. Hurry, we need to save Riley."

"I think you should be more worried about saving yourselves" Charmcaster's voice came from behind them.

Stinkfly barely had time to react as a series of magical explosives were tossed at him, causing him to land on the roof.

"I've waited a long time for this" Charmcaster said, producing a metal ring from her bag "and now it's finally here."

"Oh no you don't!" said another voice "I want the chance to kill them!"

The voice belonged to a yellow skinned man with white hair. He was wearing a green leotard, brown trousers, black boots and fingerless gloves and gray goggles with red lenses.

"Back off old man, I'm killing them" Charmcaster replied.

"No way, I've waited for this for too long" Dr. Animo added.

While the two argued, Stinkfly began to recover. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah" Stinkfly replied "and now those two are gonna see what I can really do."

"Look, how about this" Charmcaster said "I kill Gwen and you kill Ben. Is that acceptable?"

"All right" Dr. Animo agreed "but let's do it quick."

"Too late ugly!" Stinkfly shouted and flew right at the villains. He knocked Dr. Animo off the roof, but Charmcaster wasn't so easily caught off guard.

"You won't get another chance at that" she said, but before she could reach into her satchel, Gwen tackled her.

"Neither will you" she responded. The two girls began to grapple with one another.

Meanwhile, Magness was still on the edge of the roof, using her powers to rip C.A.R apart.

"Say goodbye heroes" she said "in a few minutes, you'll be road pizza!"

"Not today magnet breath" Jake said "now buddy!"

Danny removed himself from the Huntsman and Jake slammed his tail into him with all the strength he could muster. The Huntsman flew forward and slammed into Magness, knocking them both from the van.

Luckily for them, WV caught them with some well-placed clouds.

"Good job" Magness said "now get us back over there."

-----

Meanwhile, Gwen & Charmcaster were still grappling with each other on the roof. The two rolled over towards the edge, where Charmcaster got the upper hand and straddled her foe, pushing her closer towards the ground.

"I've been dreaming of this since I first got out of juvie" she said "any last words?"

Gwen grinned "yeah, so long!"

Using all the strength in her legs, she kicked out, sending Charmcaster, who was perched atop her, over the roof.

"I'm glad that's over" Gwen said "that should be everyone. Let's just grab Riley and get out of here."

"Not quite yet" came Magness' voice, "we came for the Omnitrix and we're not leaving without it." And before anyone could react, she grabbed Gwen.

"Gwen!" Stinkfly shouted.

"Okay flyboy, no tricks or the girl gets a one ticket to oblivion" Magness said "and that goes double for the rest of you heroes!"

As she talked, Sypher slipped his way through the hatch on the roof. He came towards her, and she whirled around. "Who the heck are you?"

"Name's Sypher, and you've got a little something I want" he said, grabbing her arm. Within minutes, he had absorbed her magnetic powers.

"All right! Time to see what I can do with these" he said.

"Hang on!" WV shouted, flying towards the roof of the van "how'd you get here?"

"Dimensional rip caused by your alien boss" Sypher replied "but that isn't important right now. Instead…" he began grabbing the blue-skinned girl "I think I'm gonna add your powers to mine!"

Once Weather Vane was drained of her powers, Sypher hurled her into Magness, who promptly dropped Gwen.

"Sorry ladies, but it looks like the forecast calls for your destruction" he said, before generating a small tornado and blowing them both away.

"You won't get me that easily!" Huntsman shouted, releasing the energy daggers hidden in his wristbands. As he charged forward, Sypher simply sighed and covered the roof with ice. Naturally, the villain's momentum caused him to slip and slide right off the roof.

"Now, were you heroes actually planning something?" Sypher asked mockingly.

"You're going down" Danny said, turning himself intangible and flying towards his foe.

He couldn't be hit this way and could still fire ectoplasmic blasts. While a couple of them rocked Sypher, Jake flew in for a body check. The move knocked the villain down, but not out.

"Not bad" Sypher said "but pretty soon, you guys aren't going to have a leg to stand on."

Using his magnetic powers, he peeled part of the roof like the top of a sardine can.

"Sypher, if it is not too much trouble, could you maybe not destroy my van!" Phibes yelled.

"Forget you Phibes" Sypher said "with these powers, I don't need you or this chicken outfit anymore. I can take what I want, when I want. And no one is gonna stop me!"

"Guess again!"

Danny plowed into Sypher with a powerful fist, and before he could retaliate, overshadowed him.

"Gee, I sure hope I don't accidentally blast myself with lightning" Danny said, in the best dumb sounding voice he could manage. Then he fired a bolt of lightning at the upraised roof. It ricocheted back and shocked Sypher, but not before Danny freed himself from his body.

"Well, that takes out the trash" Danny said, dusting off his hands "what do you say we take our leave?"

"Gladly" Jake replied. He grabbed the still bound & gagged Riley (who was lying on the one section of roof Sypher hadn't pulled up) and flew off towards C.A.R. Stinkfly allowed Gwen to get on his back and they were also off.

"Here ya go" Jake said, depositing Riley safely in C.A.R, where she was quickly untied by her family.

"Oh mom, I was so worried I'd never see you again!" she said.

"Me too dear" K replied "but I promised you I wouldn't let any harm come to you, and I meant it. Speaking of which, there's one more thing I need to do."

Using the grapnel on her wristband she grabbed onto Phibes' van, then swung herself inside, knocking him for a loop in the process.

"A word of advice, Phibes" she said "if you ever mess with my family again, you'll be sorry I didn't finish you in the Pacific! Well, ta-ta" then she grappled herself back to the car.

"C.A.R., would you be a dear and give Dr. Phibes a going away present?"

"Of course" the British car replied. A little hose popped out from his headlights and sprayed oil in front of the van. "

Curse you agent K!" could be heard as the van skidded off course towards a ditch.

-----

Later that day, _the Freedom _was all prepared and ready to go. But our heroes needed to say farewell to their new friends first, for some reason.

"So long Riley, it was really nice meeting you" Gwen said.

"You too" Riley added "this was, well I'm not sure 'fun' is the right word. Let's say 'interesting.' You promise to write?"

"Whenever I can."

Before Riley could say anything else, Danny walked over to, a nervous look on his face.

"Look Riley, we need to talk" Danny began "I know you have a crush on me, and I'm flattered, really. And if you were a few years older, I'd probably consider dating you. But there's this friend of mine, and I haven't really sorted out my feelings for her…"

"It's cool" Riley replied.

"I know you're hurt and...what did you say?"

"It's okay" Riley replied, "to be completely honest, I lost interest when I found out you were half-ghost. I mean, you're hot, but the ghost thing, not so much."

"That's both reassuring and depressing" Danny replied.

"So long Ben" Todd said "I wish you could've stayed long enough to give that jerk Buzz a wedgie. Or blast him."

Ben chuckled "I'm going to miss you too. It was nice to meet a kid I could to relate to for once. Even if he did have a sister that was like Gwen."

"Farewell" Leo said, extending his hand to K "and thank you for your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it" K said "in fact, if it weren't for you, I may not have saved Riley. If you ever find yourselves in Pleasant Hills again, look us up."

"Will do" Leo said "until then."

And the Darings waved goodbye as the massive jet took off into the stratosphere.

-----

Speaking of leaving, a busted up van was heading down the road out of town. The members of L.A.M.E had managed to pull themselves together and reunite. But not before they let Magness & Weather Vane reclaim their powers and have a little fun with Sypher.

"I hope you guys realize I was only kidding with all that 'I don't need you' stuff" Sypher said "I love you guys."

"Stuff it" Charmcaster replied "you're lucky we even bothered to recover your traitorous hide!"

"Well, this was a delightful outing" Ragdoll said "we failed to achieve our objective and got our butts handed to us by a group of adolescents. Suddenly defeats at the hands of Batman don't seem so bad."

"Although ve failed, you did learn to vork as a team" Phibes said "und next time, our opponents shall not be so lucky."

-----------------------

Next Time:

Vilgax seeks to rebuild the Reality Gauntlet and dispatches E.V.I.L to obtain parts to do just that. Meanwhile, Phibes learns of a second Gauntlet and frees Freakshow to help him locate it. While Danny shows off Amity Park to some of his G.O.O.D allies, Freakshow attacks with plans for revenge. Can Danny save Jazz and stop the villains at the same time? Find out in "the Reality Saga pt.1: Ghost Wanted."


End file.
